


Not Lost to Me

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Not Lost to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PJ1228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/gifts).



He rested with his head cradled on a shoulder, and tried to ignore the past few days.

The hand in his hair, stroking once in a while, did little to help with that.

"Lacroix, would you have destroyed me?"

There was silence, but the caress along his hair was gentle, showing the question had not angered his maker, his lover.

"If, Nicholas, I had found your madness inescapable, yes. But you were not fully lost to me," came the soft answer, heavy with emotion for what nearly had been.

Nick took comfort, knowing Lacroix would always try to save him.


End file.
